Hot Days and Deep Conversations
by UsernameWhatUnsername
Summary: The day is hot and Steven wants the a certain small blue gem to keep him cool. Sapphire complies and a video game turns to a conversation about Sapphire's past.


This is just a little one-shot I thought of. Just a bit of Steven asking question's any kid with 6000 year old mother figure's from a different plant would ask.

Declaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of the characters. If I did we'd be seeing a lot more of Ruby and Sapphire.

It was soooo hooooot! Steven lay at the foot of his bed wearing a pink starred singlet and blue shorts. He sighed, wishing he had a fan or something. That was when a thought struck him, he didn't need a fan. With stars in his eyes he stood up, his comforter sticking to his exposed skin. Steven crawled over to the edge of his bedroom, looking down to Garnet on the couch. He opened his mouth, "Hey Garnet-"

"No." Came a premature answer. Steven was confused for a moment then remembered future vision. "Oh come on, please, it's boiling hot." He whined. Garnet looked up at him and Steven widened his eyes giving the fusion a face he knew she could not say no to. Garnet sighed then gave him a small smile before standing up. Steven jumped up and whooped before going over to the TV and setting up the game console. Light flashed as he worked and when he turned around two small gems, one red and the other blue stood beside his bed. Steven ran over and hugged the two. "Hello Steven," Sapphire said before Steven grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the foot of the bed and instructing she sit on the floor. Ruby climbed up on the bed and laid on her stomach, propping her chin on her hands beside Sapphire's head. Steven grabbed the control and sat in the blue gems lap. He shivered at the stark contrast and took a moment to get used to the cold of the blue gem but soon enough he sighed in relief. This was much better than a fan. Steven started playing his lonely blade game, lonely blade was his favourite. Behind him Sapphire and Ruby were occupying themselves in soft conversation, Steven was too immersed in his game to pay attention. After four rounds Steven paused the game, his stomach was growling, was it lunch time already?

"Finished already?" Sapphire asked.

"No, I'm just going to get something to eat." Steven said happily and was about to get up but cool arms caught him around the middle. "Ruby's taking care of that." Steven looked around and saw that the red gem was in fact missing. Steven relaxed back into Sapphire's cool lap, he didn't feel like starting his game again, his fingers were getting a bit tired. "Hey Sapphire." Steven asked rather hesitantly.

"Yes Steven."

It was a question he had wanted to ask any one of the gems for a long time, well except Amethyst, but he didn't quite know how to phrase it. "Can… can you tell me about your life before you came to Earth." Steven could feel the blue gem stiffen slightly behind him, he panicked and wanted to take the question back, he wanted to tell her to never mind it. He opened his mouth to do just that when Sapphire's low musical voice began. "Homeworld was… strict Steven. You knew your purpose the moment you were made and for your whole existence, that's what you did. For a gem of my stature a lot of it was based around politics and informing the diamonds of outcomes about invasions of planets." Sapphire trailed off. Steven thought through this new information. To him the next question was the most important.

"Did… did you have any friends?"

There was a long pause. "Yes."

Steven felt a little more confident. "Do you miss them?"

Sapphire sighed deeply and Steven was scared he had gone too far but he knew so little of his mother figures lives before they came to Earth, even of before he was born. This little bit of information was important to him. He wanted to be closer to the people who raised him and wanted to know more of who they were before they became his caregivers.

"At first I did miss them, when my relationship with Ruby was only new, were weren't Garnet all the time like we are now. When I wasn't with Ruby I found myself missing the people I once knew, but as time went on the rebellion became my new friends and my old ones became gems of my past." Silence fell over them as Steven processed what Sapphire had just confided in him. Just then the front door opened and Ruby came in with a pizza box and donut bag sitting on top. The sight of food seemed to remind Steven's stomach that it was empty. Sapphire kissed Steven on his curly hair and encouraged him to stand. Steven did so and shuffled over to sit beside her. Ruby sat down on the other side and the trio made a rough circle around the pizza box. Steven eagerly opened the box and took a piece of pizza. He offered it to Sapphire who politely declined. Ruby had already taken a piece, so Steven brought it to his lips and began eating.

"So, did you win?" Ruby asked as she looked at the paused game. Steven smile and looked at the two gems in front of him. "Yeah."


End file.
